Civil War of the Dark Side
by Katon Fuuton Phoenix
Summary: Early on Luke and Leia are kidnapped. Trained in the Dark Arts, they have one goal in mind: total elimination of the old Empire to create their own.


**Civil War of the Dark Side**

I'm not George Lucas and I will not claim to own anything of his.

A YT-1760 dropped from hyperspace just a parsec outside of the Polis Massa colony. Inside a dark warrior of the Shistavanen species going by the name of Lycan Randogo waited.

He could sense the Jedi within the colony. He could sense the ancient Yoda, fatigued but no less powerful than ever. He could also sense the great 'Negotiator', Obi-Wan Kenobi. Then he felt the much smaller maelstroms of the force, newborns whom had just lost their mother to the netherworld of the force. He grinned, anticipating finally getting his hands on his two little apprentices and destroy the so-called emperor for his betrayal of such a noble warrior as he. "Oh emperor, you fool, I'll train the children of your apprentice. And then the three of us will grant you a slow and painful death," Lycan drawled at no one particular with a vicious smile.

Sitting back, Lycan concentrating solely on his power of concealment, masking his dark presence from the unsuspecting fools below.

-

Senator Bail Organa, Jedi Master Yoda, and Obi-Wan Kenobi all sat around the table, wondering what should be done with the children of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader and Padmé Amidala Naberrie.

"Separated the younglings should be," Yoda finally stated, sternly looking at his fellow Jedi and the middle aged senator.

"I'll take the girl, my wife and I have been talking about adopting a little girl," Bail informed the two, to which he got nod of understanding from Yoda.

"And what of the boy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To his family on Tatooine young Skywalker should go," Yoda suggested to him, Obi-Wan gave his nod of understanding.

-

Lycan could sense that he would have to hurry, if he were to capture the children. But he knew couldn't take the risk of fighting Yoda. He was a dark-sider ultimately, but he was neither foolish nor arrogant. He knew hadn't mastered the dark side to the degree to take on Yoda yet. It would be difficult enough fighting Kenobi, _the _Soresu master, on even footing. He could only pray that Yoda would leave first so he could go in and steal the children, injure Kenobi enough so the Jedi Master couldn't follow him and then get out of there.

That's when he sensed it, Yoda was in fact departing. As soon as he saw Yoda's ship jump into hyperspace, he maneuvered the _Aeon Paladin _out from a particularly tight cluster of asteroids and went straight for the colony, sensing that time was of the essence.

After he landed on the colony, Lycan sensed that the children were being moved to different locations. From what he could sense Obi-Wan was taking the male child to the port on the opposite side that Lycan had landed on while the female was heading in his general direction. Listening more closely to the Force he could pick up two bodyguards and one that felt like an honest politician ('how odd' he thought) coming to him with the female child.

Deciding it would be best to be patient and wait for three men to bring him his soon-to-be student, sensed Obi-Wan leaving with the male. 'Sithspit, now I'm going to have to track him down." With a sigh a revealed to three humans. Acting quickly he activated his lightsaber and slashed the guard across his torso, causing the corpse to collapse immediately. The second guard was quicker at the draw than the first and was a able pull his blaster pistol out of its holster and shot two rounds. Allowing the force to guide his hands through the Shii-Cho velocities of the first lightsaber combat form to redirect the blaster bolts away from him as he performed a cho mai maneuver, cleanly cutting off the marksmen's hand. Immediately deactivating his lightsaber he grabbed the guards neck with his hands and snapped the guards neck, killing him instantly.

Turning to his last obstacle Lycan began to speak, "And where do you think your taking my apprentice." he growled threatenly at the last man standing.

Bail Organa looked defiantly at his attacker as he pulled Leia closer to his chest, "This girl is not your apprentice, Sith. Leia is my daughter, and I will not let you touch her." Bail quickly pulled a hold out pistol he hid in his sleeve and pointed it at his wolfman assailant. Just as he was about to pull the trigger his arm spasm to the right and his blaster was thrown down the hall, clanging all the way down as the telekinetic momentum pushed it further.

Lycan scuffed, "Sith?! I am no Sith!!" roared Lycan in all his fury. Seeing the fear in Organa's eyes, he realized the need to reign control on his anger, he breathed in and out slowly and started talking calmly again, "I may use the Dark Side but I do not follow their philosophies nor their rituals. Besides, I wish to get revenge on the Darth Sidious for committing a dishonorable crime of betrayal against me." And another thing, that is not your daughter, Leia is her name, you say, that is one of the twin children of Anakin Skywalker, A.K.A Darth Vader. It will bring a nice ironic twist when I finally confront Sidious with the children of his apprentice at my side," he happily boasted. "Now hand her over and I'll spare your life," he growled menacingly.

"I will not hand over this innocent child to any form of darkness," Bail stated contumaciously.

Lycan glared at the senator, "Very well, prepare to die."

Faster than Bail could see, Lycan was right in his face squeezing his neck with all his Shistavanen might while cradling the infant Leia in his left arm. "Hmm, well, it would not be wise for me to kill you since that would bring investigators here. So I'll spare you for now, but if you wish to keep the children from Vader's eyes then do not speak of what has happened here." With his bit said Lycan let go of the mans throat and walked back to his ship with his Leia in his arms sleeping peacefully.

-

It had been a year since Lycan had been forced to let Kenobi leave with the eldest of Vader's children. But by some strange coincidence or possibly by the Will of the Force he had heard of a hermit living on Tatooine, Vader's homeworld, named Ben Kenobi. Feeling it was worth an investigation, Lycan left in the _Aeon Paladin_, leaving Leia on his small hidden facility on Zhiver, a planet he discovered many years ago in the Unknown Regions, with a nanny droid and a few security droids in case of someone finding it.

Three days worth of hyperspace travel and he finally dropped out into the Tatoo system. Already he could sense that the Jedi Master was here, but for some reason he sensed that 'the Negotiator' was leaving with nothing but the clothes on his back.

Lycan could not believe his good fortune, after all, knowing Kenobi as well as he did he doubted if Kenobi would put up any real defense for the young Skywalker. Indeed,the following day Lycan found young Skywalker after talking with a few friends of the Lars family, the same people who were watching over the boy.

Smirking at the simplicity of this new retrieval task, Lycan rented a landspeeder to take him to the Lars' moisture farm, within minutes he had slain Owen Lars and mentally crippled Beru so she could never revealed what happened. Then taking the crying Luke in his arms he left to leave for his hidden base.

-

Two months later, Obi-Wan returned from his adventure with Ferus Olin to find a dead Owen and and destabilized Beru ranting nonsense. Running from one room to the next, he searched for Luke. Finding the boy nowhere to be found, he immediately went to Mos Eisley to find some way to track Luke and the assailant.


End file.
